Dark and Alone
by ArachneManiac
Summary: A one-shot about Gaara's life. Do *not*, I repeat, do *not* steal the poem. I wrote it, and if you want to use it, message me. Please review?


_Hurry, my beloved.  
Hurry and come save me.  
Catch me before I fall into the abyss.  
Please, oh, please  
I'm begging on my knees.  
Come save me before it's too late.  
I'm all alone, and I'm in the dark.  
Why do they give me that look?  
I'm not a monster, I know I'm not.  
Please don't run away, because really I'm not.  
Believe me, dear ones.  
Stay and play with me.  
Save me from my distress.  
Don't keep me waiting.  
Oh no, oh no  
I can feel it coming.  
The demon inside is erupting.  
Fish me out of this mess, I'm hurting.  
Don't leave me hanging!  
Where did everyone go? Help me!_

Mother, why are you dead? Everyone wants me to go with you. I'm tired of this nonsense; make it stop! Why do they hate me? It hurts inside my chest so much. It feels like someone is ripping out my heart. Mother, I'm lonely. I want you here so badly. Is it my fault your gone? Why did you leave me? I just want someone, I feel so alone. Please, I plead with you, make the pain stop. No one cares if I let out a sob, no one would mind if I dropped off a cliff. This sand that surrounds me is quite unordinary. It's like a sheild, so strong and mighty. Why am I protected, when I'm so hated? What's my purpose? Do I even have one? I have so many questions, my dear loved mom. Won't you help me answer them or will you force me to figure out on my own? I love you, sweet mother, I truely do. But I'm so confused; I am unsure of what to do.

Am I a freak? I think I may be. Mother, I'm closer to finding out my purpose in life. Did you know Father hates me? And it may hurt, but I'm a big boy now; I'll be just fine. The hole in my chest has stretched wide open, but I'm starting to feel numb. I wonder what pain feels like; is it unpleasurable? That's what he said. My uncle says he loves me, but is he speaking the truth? Sometimes I can see the pain in his eyes, and other times I see hate flicker through his gaze. You know, I was told of my sin. It's my fault you're gone, and I'm really sorry. Does that mean I don't have the right to miss you? This is so strange, though I haven't even met you, there is a spot in my heart just for you. I wish you could sit at your throne, and I wish I could hug you. I want to confide in you, and feel your warmth. I love you so much, but I can't be forgiven for what cannot be undone.

Oh, Mother, it's so clear now. I finally understand. I live to kill, and that is my purpose. My sand is my sword, and I am its sheathe. My weapon fights and kills for me. I've never been touched, and I've never been hurt. I still wonder what that feels like. Oh, did I mention, that my uncle was ordered to slay me? It hurt so much, I thought I would die. It still hurts a lot, and I guess I was wrong. He was just like the other's, and I was proved wrong. He hates me, Mother, and I can understand why. It's my fault you're gone, and I really should die. Father wants me dead, and I see fear in his eyes. Am I that much of a horrifying sight? The village hates me, but I cannot leave. This is my still my home, I'm forced to not flee. Mother, I've almost fallen, I am so sad. I'm still so lonely, I wish for a friend. But that wish is impossible for someone like me.

Mother, I met someone. He's so amazing. I wish we could be friends, I really do. My purpose is to kill, but I don't want to hurt him. He's so kind and noble. You know, he's a lot like me. His people fear him as well, and deny him his rights. But what amazes me is that he still fights. He's extremely courageous, I wish I were too. Maybe one day, I'll have his strength. I've found others that accept me, my brother and sister. Temari and Kankuro have always been there, why didn't I notice? I frightened them so much, and I feel really bad. Maybe we can make a fresh start. I hope we can, that's what we need. I want to stand beside them as equals without any fear.

Oh Mother, guess what? My status has been brought up. I'm so happy, I can finally smile. Guess who I am? I'm the Kazekage now. I have my village to protect, and my siblings to help me. How could this get any better? A lot comes with this job, I can assure you. But I can handle it, it's not a big deal. The work I can handle, and I hope to see many smiles. My village will be well protected, and I hope to help bring harmony.

Mother, please help me! I'm about to die. Some bad men captured me, and I'm in their grasp. I'm trying to escape, I really am. But it's almost impossible when they have the upper hand. Will I die here? I don't want to, I need to protect my land. I need to flee. I need to escape. Give me strength, my lovely mother. I have so much work to do. I'm supposed to be strong, but I feel so weak. They have forced me down on to my knees. I feel my energy starting to drain. What are they doing? It's getting so cold.

I have been saved by one so great. She sacrificed her life, just to save mine. I'm no longer a monster, I can sleep in peace. Mother, so much as happened all through the years. But I think you have been with me, and that helped a lot. I was never really alone, and that thought makes me smile. The years of lonliness I had were just a lie. Mother, you've always been there, thank you so much. I hope to see you soon when it's my time to leave.


End file.
